


Banda Dance

by Arden_Flynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, Creature: Baron Samedi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Flynn/pseuds/Arden_Flynn
Summary: During his international travels, Harry encounters Baron Samedi at a festival on the streets of Haiti, and who else should be there but Draco Malfoy?





	Banda Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** S8 by evening12  
>  **Creature:** Baron Samedi  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to evening12 for creating this unique prompt! I had so much fun researching vodou and the fascinating culture of Haiti. Also, thank you to the mods who dealt with my late requests and problems with patience and virtue, and for organising this fest! This fic was betaed by the lovely and wise L, whose amazing advice helped my fic to grow!

The locals’ frantic drumming and melodic chants churned the adrenalin in Harry’s veins, making him feel restless and on edge. As Harry sat and watched, people danced and celebrated all throughout the street at this festival for the dead, becoming blurs of black and purple.

Everyone had recently returned from the cemeteries, where the dead had been honoured with offerings of rum, black coffee, bread, and other foods. Harry had been completely fascinated by the rituals but left feeling queasy after a woman, wearing silk headscarves and bead jewellery, pulled out a black rooster and a knife.

Though the street was choked with people and so much to see, Harry’s gaze kept returning to one person: Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy moved with wild abandon, his hips pulsing to a primal beat and sweat dripping down his body. Harry stared in obsessive awe as Malfoy’s long, aristocratic fingers moved over his slender hips and down his creamy limbs. Heat pooled in Harry’s stomach as his brain supplied him with images of his own hands sliding and groping at Malfoy’s flesh, his own hips thrusting up against Malfoy to the beat of the drums. Their bodies so close that their breaths would mingle and Harry would feel the pounding of Malfoy’s heart against his own.

Malfoy was also out participating in the festivities on the night of Fête Gede—and of course, the whole of Haiti was in revelry, and Malfoy just _had_ to be in the same place as him. The git was probably following him around, trying to ruin his night.

Throwing his head back, Malfoy exposed his graceful throat, and Harry thought about how badly he wanted to sink his teeth into it and taste the tang of sweat. Malfoy would clutch at him, gasping deliriously as Harry left red imprints all over his body. Just the idea of marring Draco’s untouched skin left Harry with an ache between his legs.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn’t sense the growing heaviness in the air until a cold hand fell onto his shoulder. Harry jumped to his feet—wand in hand—spun, and found himself facing a stranger.

The stranger was tall, dressed in a black suit with a matching top hat. What made Harry hesitate were the cotton plugs sticking out of the ears and nose of the stranger’s skull-like head. Harry could tell the man wasn’t a Muggle, but besides that, he couldn’t guess much else. The stranger, amused by Harry’s reaction, broke into a grin that stretched his face unnaturally.

“I think you would like very much to stick your cock into that young man over there. Am I correct?” he posed the question in a deep, nasally voice.

Harry almost dropped his wand and, too baffled to do anything else, asked, “How…how did you know?”

The man gestured to Harry’s crotch. “Your cock straining towards him,” he pointed at Malfoy, “tells me so.”

Flushing from head to toe, a very embarrassed Harry stuck his wand into whomever-this-ponce-was’ neck. “Look, mate, I don’t know who you are, but you better shut your mouth before I hex it that way.”

The man seemed completely unfazed, if anything, his unnerving grin widened. “Ah, of course! Proper introductions are in order. I am Baron Samedi, but please, call me Baron. Very pleased to meet you, Mr Straining-Cock.”

This ‘Baron Samedi’ merely flicked Harry’s wand to the side with the back of his hand and continued. “Now, before you waste a load of seed, let me assist your cock in achieving its desires.”

At this point, all Harry could do was gape at Baron, who grinned unashamedly. Harry couldn’t lie to himself: he was more than welcome to the idea of fulfilling his _desires_. But Harry didn’t trust this bloke one bit. “Why would you want to help me?”

However, it seemed Harry’s question would go unanswered, and he was going to get this ‘assistance’ whether he wanted it or not.

Baron tightly gripped onto Harry’s wand arm and forcefully began dragging him over to… Oh, Merlin, save him.

Harry struggled, trying to pry Baron’s hands off his arm. “Hey, you! I don’t want your bloody assistance.”

Baron Samedi just chuckled. “You and your cock will thank me later—hopefully with some nice _piman_ to quench my thirst!”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about? Actually, never mind. Just…could you let me go?”

As they got closer and closer, Harry felt sicker and sicker with dread, but his hard-on didn’t lessen.

“Let me go!” Harry shouted his last command, but it went ignored. To Harry’s despair, Baron stopped them in front of Malfoy deliciously gyrating with his eyes closed. Harry sagged in defeat as Baron loomed in front of Malfoy, waiting for his attention.

Sensing someone in front of him, Malfoy opened his eyes. He blinked at Baron Samedi, then catching sight of Harry, sneered.

“What do you want, Potter?”

Harry suddenly wished he were one of the poor dead blokes in the cemetery than here right now.

Before Harry could answer, Baron pushed a dispirited Harry forwards into a sinfully edible Draco Malfoy.

“This ‘Potter,’” Baron began to explain, “wants to put his cock inside you; very urgently, I might add.” He grinned. “ _N a wè_ ,” he said in farewell before sauntering off.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why did the universe hate him so fucking much? He did save the world for Merlin’s sake.

Harry winced when Malfoy poked him in the chest with his wand.  
“Potter, you imbecile. Who was that?” Draco’s snobby voice demanded. “And why are you following me around? Don’t think I didn’t notice your big stupid head and your…”

Harry removed his hands from his face and nearly came in his pants. Malfoy looked completely debauched in his indignation: reddened cheeks, tousled hair, swollen lips, and heavy-lidded eyes dominated by black pupils. “Uhhh,” Harry uttered at a loss of what to say.

“...And no, I certainly don’t want to fall into bed with you, nor would I find any pleasure whatsoever in your cock. How dare you proposition me?”

Harry couldn’t focus on anything Malfoy was saying. Not when all of his sexual frustration seemed welled up inside of him. Not when a hot and flustered Malfoy, the man of his late night fantasies, was within reach.

Before he could stop himself, Harry reached forward and buried his fingers into Malfoy’s hair. He sighed at the silky texture and then, gripping a handful of the platinum locks, yanked Malfoy’s head back. Ignoring Malfoy’s protests, Harry licked long paths up and down Draco’s neck, ravishing every dip and curve. With his free hand, he pulled their bodies closer together. When he felt Malfoy’s eager erection, a savage hunger awakened inside Harry.

Draco’s hands shoved at Harry’s chest, and Harry allowed himself to be pushed away so he could admire his handiwork.

“Potter, you’re acting like an animal,” Malfoy said breathlessly. “Control yourself. We’re in public for Merlin’s sake.”

Smirking, Harry leaned into Malfoy once more and pressed his mouth against Malfoy’s ear. “And is that your only complaint?” he whispered, low and hoarse. “Would you prefer if we went back to my room?”

He then proceeded to devour Malfoy’s ear, licking and nibbling until Malfoy’s hands dug into his back, previous complaints forgotten. Harry slid his hands down Malfoy’s body until they were massaging two sharp hipbones. He felt Malfoy’s knees weaken. Breathing raggedly, Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and sagged against him.

Cupping Malfoy through his jeans, Harry finally heard him moan, and Harry responded by removing his hand altogether.

Malfoy’s hips surged forward, desperately seeking contact again.

“Did you like that, Malfoy? Want me to continue?” Harry was enjoying this way too much.

Malfoy gasped out a weak denial, clearly on the brink of losing control, “N-no, obviously not.”

Harry smiled mischievously and slipped his hand inside Malfoy’s pants, squeezing him firmly. With a sob, Malfoy buried his head in Harry’s neck.

“So should I stop touching you? I can just leave you here all hard and achy.” Harry sped up his hand, relishing Malfoy’s desperate whimpers.

“Room,” Malfoy choked out. “We should go…uh…back to your room.”

“And what do you want me to do there?” Harry felt his head fog up at the sight before him: Malfoy so completely undone. Malfoy’s eyes were closed; body slacked, held up only by Harry and covered in gorgeous, rosy welts and marks. Pre-cum dribbled from Malfoy’s slit, and Harry used his thumb to spread it around, pumping his hand even faster.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I want…oh, fuck… I want your cock inside me, urgently,” he begged, groaning his last word.

Harry nearly blacked out then and there, but instead, he trailed his other hand down Malfoy’s back past his waistband and pressed two fingers into his crevice. He felt Malfoy tighten around them with a whimper, encasing Harry’s fingers with a delicious heat.

“Right here?” Harry drove his digits deeper, eliciting a throaty cry from Malfoy that made Harry’s cock so hard it touched his stomach.

Malfoy bit down on Harry’s shoulder with a muffled wail of ecstasy. Each spasm of Malfoy’s body brought another hot spurt of come out of his throbbing prick and onto Harry’s pumping hand. Harry made sure to keep both hands moving until Malfoy’s deep moans had subsided and his body had relaxed against him.

Teasing Malfoy’s tight ring of muscle with a third finger, Harry asked, “Still want to go up to my room?”

Flushed, Malfoy gripped Harry tighter. “Yes, Potter, that would be appreciated.”

Before Harry Side-Along Apparated Malfoy away, he glimpsed the shadowy form of Baron Samedi holding a nearly empty glass of the fiery rum ‘piman’. Harry quickly conjured a refill and watched as Baron took a sip.

With a grin on his face, Baron tipped his top hat and winked.

As Baron disappeared into the crowd, Harry snorted and shook his head. But leaving with Malfoy in his arms, he couldn’t help but be grateful.


End file.
